A Catch Over Coffee
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: A FF/KH Femslash Mash-Up WTH A Lightning/Tifa focus *NOTE: Girl/Girl COUPLE FOCUS DONT LIK DONT READ*


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**A Catch Over Coffee**

"_**The one you've been looking for**_

_**The one you've been waiting for**_

_**You won't have to look anymore"**_

_**~After The World-Disciple**_

Tifa Lockhart wiped down the bar counter, smiling, as she thought about the previous night's events....

Aeris Gainsborough had come down first, pecking Tifa on the cheek in greeting. The feelings they'd once held for each other still seeming to be there, if only a little bit. The moment held too, at least until Terra Branford, Aeris's partner, descended the stairs. Both women then settled themselves, across from each other, in a booth nearest the door while Tifa stood there, waiting.

There were footsteps on the stairs again and Tifa turned and smiled.

Yuna Braska smiled back. "Hey stranger." She said, pecking Tifa on the cheek just as the bar door opened and, her partner, Lady Ashe stood framed in it.

"Trying to move in and rekindle an old flame?" she inquired, sharply.

"Sorry." Tifa answered, backing away.

Yuna and Ashe then joined Aeris and Terra at their table. Aeris beamed as Yuma sat down beside her, proving that there were a lot of old flames in the room. And there were still more guests yet to arrive.

_This is __**not**__ gonna be an easy reunion. Especially for me. _Tifa thought, sighing. She had nothing against these little meetings as she was the leader but she had a problem with being the only single woman in the group_. And with so many old flames…_

This point was further proved by the couple that entered the bar next; Rinoa Heartilly and Garnett of Alexandria. Rinoa was a resent ex and Garnett was from a few years back. It was clear that she and Tifa hadn't seen each other in a while as Garnett had cut her hair, abandoning her lovely long locks. Penello and Shelke slunk in after them and moved to a table a little further off. It then occurred to Tifa that the more experienced women seemed to intimidate them a little bit.

Rikku and Yuffie entered next, joining the youngsters at their table with a nod from Shelke, though Rikku already had an ex under her belt.

Light chatter filled the room as everyone settled in and then a group of four girls piled in, giggling wildly. The girls names, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette. Tifa smiled as she knew that Namine and Kairi were quite used to these little get-togethers so easing in Olette and Xion in this way was really the best thing to do.

As the double dating party settled in at their own separate table, Stella and Lenne entered the bar. Stella had been Tifa's latest praise but after discovering that they had very little in common they broke it off. Looking at her now Tifa felt that she appeared a lot happier with Lenne.

_I hate being single. _Tifa thought, as Stella and Lenne settled in at a further off table. Recovering herself Tifa counted heads. _There are still two people missing. I hope they find this place okay…_She added, somewhat vaguely.

"Sit down and relax." Yuna remarked, tapping the spot next to her. Tifa did as she was told and sat down.

Yuma and Aeris then turned to smile at her, which was completely overlooked by their partners, who sat across from them. Tifa smiled back and then dropped swiftly into the conversation. A little while later through the commotion and chatter, there came a rattling of the door handle.

"The door's…_open_, right?" Rinoa inquired, somewhat skeptically.

"_Yeah…_" Tifa answered, uncertainly, shaking her head as the rattling continued.

"_Um, Sis…_"

"Not now Serah_!_"

"But…Miss Light…" Three voices argued on the other side of the door.

"What is it Vanille?" Miss Light asked.

"The door's unlocked." The girl named Serah answered, instead. "_Push._" Vanille giggled and Miss Light only sighed, pushing on the door.

"Well that's my cue." Tifa smiled, getting up. "And you are?" She added to the woman now standing in front of her. _Hmm this woman reminds me of a female version of Cloud, which is, really quite __**appealing**__. _She thought looking the woman up and down.

"Oh no, I'm only here to drop off my sister Serah and her girlfriend Vanille." The woman answered, gesturing at each girl in turn.

Tifa nodded and then gave a start. _Girlfriend? It's so unusual to hear someone outside of our group use that term. Hmm, this could be promising…_She thought slyly.

"Won't you at least stay for one drink?" She offered, swiftly.

"Well, maybe just one. And Lightning."

"Hmm?"

"My name's Lightning." The woman clarified, smiling.

"_Oh umm_, Tifa Lockhart, and I run the S_eventh Heaven Bar _you're currently standing in."

_Ah an independent woman. I wonder what else I could learn about her. Perhaps I should stay…_ Lightning thought. Out loud she added. "Well Tifa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Tifa answered, shuffling off to make Lightning's drink.

As Tifa prepared the coffee Yuna scurried behind the bar after her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tifa inquired, sweetly.

"_You have an admirer!_" Yuna answered, grinning. "And I have to admit; _**she's hot!**__ Not that I care or anything._" She continued, swiftly, gesturing at Lightning.

Tifa turned and sure enough, though Serah and Vanille had gravitated toward Kairi and Namine's table,

Lightning remained against the wall, watching her.

"_Well I'll be…_" Tifa remarked, smiling.

"Hey, if all goes well you won't be single for too much longer, huh." Yuna giggled, before darting off and resuming her seat.

_Maybe, maybe not. That all depends on whether what I'm seeing is real or not. But __**dang! She's hot!**_ Tifa thought. Pushing the thought away, she began serving drinks.

"Sit down." She offered to Lightning, serving her last.

"Well if you insist." Lightning stated, sitting down across from Tifa at Aeris and Yuna's table. "So, a nice bar owner like you, got any special guy in your life?" She went on, making conversation.

Yuna, who also heard this question, burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?!" She demanded. "She wouldn't _**be**_ _**here **_if she did!"

"_Yuna..._" Lady Ashe warned.

"Sorry My Lady." She blushed. "Well go on Tifa, answer the woman's question."

Tifa sighed and then turned back to Lighting. "I'm single." She aid.

_That's…perfect. _Lightning thought to herself.

"And," Tifa went on. "There hasn't been a guy in my life-_like that_-for a long time; not since I was sixteen." She took a deep breath and then continued. "Sweet Little Aeris, here, was my first. Although she's a sweetheart and we got along well, still do in fact, she tends to have her head in the clouds."

"I resent that!" Aeris remarked.

"You _resemble _that." Yuna cut in, swiftly.

Lighting laughed.

"_Careful, _I'm getting to you next." Tifa grinned, causing Yuna to sink low in her seat.

"_Eh heh heh heh_." She stammered, nervously.

"Tifa!" Someone called, a few tables away.

"More coffee I presume?! Excuse me." And she slid out of the booth.

"Tifa's something isn't she?" Aeris remarked to Lightning, smiling.

"_Of course she's something!_ She's the only one who entered your Church of her own will as opposed to falling through its broken roof like most people, myself included." Yuna stated.

"Guilty." Terra admitted, nodding.

"_Awww! __**Why is everyone picking on me?!**_" Aeris whined, sulking.

Lightning smiled at this little exchange and then spotted Tifa making her way back to their table.

"Sorry about that. Now, where was I?"

"Me." Yuna answered, timidly.

"Oh that's right. But are you sure?" She glanced at Lightning. "I mean, this crew has probably had it up to here with my rambling but…"

Lightning held up a hand. "Oh no, by all means, go ahead. I'm intrigued." She answered, sincerely. "_I wanna know what you have to offer._" She added, under her breath.

"Well," Tifa went on. "After Aeris I met Yuna. She was a powerful Summoner at the time, and I was one of her guardians."

"I became High Summoner in her charge, as a result. I'm a singer now though, along with Stella's partner Lenne." Yuna interjected, gesturing in their direction.

"So you planed on entertainment too, nice." Lightning smiled at Tifa and then turned to Yuna. "And, High Summoner, _impressive_."

"Thank you." Yuna blushed.

"Sure she was under my charge, but there was plenty of grief I assure you." Tifa continued. "I never knew what Summoners' went through to gain their summons, and when I saw her hit the floor…I thought I'd failed her." She glanced at Yuna. "You scared me half to death, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm _**sitting here**_ aren't I?" Yuna reassured her, laughing lightly.

"I now but…" Tifa began.

"_Just tell your story!_" She ordered, grinning.

"Fine. Let's see here…."

"Tifa!" Rinoa called.

"Hold that thought. Pardon me." And she shuffled off again.

"That Tifa's a busy woman. And to think she owns and runs this bar all on her own." Lightning observed.

"But she doesn't own the bar." Yuffie piped up, now standing by their table. "Cloud Strife owns it. But I will admit that she manages it better than he does."

"I see." Lightning said, as Yuffie went back to join Rikku, but not before giving a wink to Yuna.

"Okay I'm back. Well, for now anyway." Tifa announced sitting back down. She then turned to Yuna for a moment as she remarked. "Rikku and Yuffie seem to be getting along well."

"Mmm." Yuna agreed. "I'm glad for it too. I was afraid, when Paine dumped Rikku for Fang that she'd never recover. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Fang?" Lightning inquired.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah…." Lightning answered, honestly. "She's my ex."

_Score!_ Tifa thought delightedly, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Anyway, Tifa, you were saying." Lightning prompted, bringing her back to reality.

"Um well," She faltered. "There's not much left to say."

"_I beg your pardon?!_" Rinoa demanded.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it _like that!_" Tifa corrected. "After Yuna was this lovely lady here, Rinoa, Grand Sorceress of Timber. Then Garnett, princess and sole heir, to the Alexandrian throne…"

"Hmm, you seem to like powerful women." Lightning observed. To herself she added. _I'm not sure I have a chance._

"Well I'm pretty strong myself so I supposes I'm just drawn to that type of nature." Tifa answered.

_Then again…_Out loud she said. "Yes, I can clearly see that. I quite admire you for that trait, as do others I'm sure. Anyone else?"

"Just one." Tifa said, still blushing from Lightning's complement. "Another royal; Stella."

"Ah Lenne's partner."

"Yes."

"Speaking of… Lenne, do you mind?!" Yuna hollered, across several tables.

Lenne looked up. "Oh not at all." She said, rising and making her way over to the bar counter, where she promptly seated herself. Microphone in hand and her half skirt slipping slightly off her knee, she began to sing.

"_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And where are all the gods?_

**-**_**oh who am I kidding?!**_** –**

_Let me entertain you…_"

As Lenne sang the girls' all got up to dance. Weather they paired off or clustered in groups the concept of "Cutting in" certainly wasn't dead on the dance floor.

"Dance with her!" Yuna ordered of Tifa, gesturing at Lightning who was currently dancing with Ashe.

"Give it time." Tifa answered, spinning Yuna away and into Aeris' arms as Terra took Tifa's now free, hand.

"_What could you possibly see in me?_

_Is it my soul hung out to dry? _

…_what could you possibly like in me? _

_Do you like my ability to bend?_"

At this line Kairi and Namine's little group, along with Serah, cheered and whistled as Vanille bent back into a handstand as well as a few other acrobatic tricks.

"_Whoa!_" Lightning cheered. "Mind if I cut n?" She added to Terra.

"_I think my fear of intimacy _

_Has shaped the time we spend..._"

"Oh no, go ahead." Terra answered, drifting back into the crowd.

Yuna, spotting this, grinned and darted over to Lenne. "I'm sorry." She panted. "But do you mind if I…?" She gestured at the microphone.

"I don't mind at all. By all means, go for it." Lenne smiled, handing it over, but not before Yuna traded her Summoner dress-sphere for a Songstress. A moment later, she began to sing.

"_If there was a way_

_To try and make it back_

_Back to where we started from_

_Could I find a way to try and make you stay?_

_Would I know what could be done?_"

"I'm sorry." Tifa said, as they danced.

"For what?" Lightning asked.

"For babbling like an idiot all night. You certainly know enough about me as a result but I know next to nothing about you."

"_I don't wanna deny my heart its chance to feel_

_I don't wanna deny my soul something real…_"

_So that's what you're looking for. _Lightning thought. "Well, I did tell you _a little_." She teased, grinning.

"Fang, right?"

"She was Vanille's ex before mine, but of course, Vanille's got my sister Serah now. They're perfect for each other, if I do say so myself. Besides, Serah needs someone else in her life other than me."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked. "Why do you say that?"

Lightning sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "My parents died. I had to be strong for Serah so I thought I needed to forget my past, and I became Lightning. I thought that by changing my name I could change…who I was. I was younger then. You can't run away from yourself…"

"_Oh I'm so sorry!_" Tifa breathed, stopping in her tracks.

Lightning shook her head. "Don't be." She said, honestly. "Now, what do you say we keep dancing?"

"Oh right, of course." Tifa stammered, before tuning back in to Yuna's singing.

"…_so take my hand and I won't look back_

_Though I've been tossed along these waves_

_I will stay…_

_Is there anything left in this world that will satisfy me?_

_Ohhh_

_Is there anything left in this world that will satisfy you?_

_Ohhh_

_Is there anything left in this world that will satisfy me tonight?_"

By the time Yuna had finished Lightning and Tifa were the only ones left on the floor, to cheers and clapping from the rest. Tifa blushed as Lightning kissed her cheek and then released the pressure on her hand. Turning away in embarrassment, she glanced out the front window; it was _**pitch black**_.

_Is it really that late?_ She thought. Scanning the room she could tell the group was drained. They were al, subdued. If anyone talked at all it was in whispers. And two couples were already dozing; Kairi rested her head on Namine's shoulder while Serah rested hers on Vanille's.

Tifa smiled. "Okay, I can take a hint, meeting adjourned!" She announced, laughing.

Smiling and waving meekly, the group filed out. Of course there were still a few couples staying upstairs.

"Are you staying?" Tifa inquired of Lightning, casually.

"Haven't decided yet." She answered, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome to stay…if you want."

"I know. And thank you."

"Anytime."

"Night then Tifa. Nice meeting you."

"You too, Lightning. Night."

Tifa then made her way upstairs to make sure everyone was settled in.

Ashe and Yuma were sitting on their bed talking. Aeris and Terra were doing each other's hair. And Kairi and Namine were wrapped contentedly around each other as were Serah and Vanille in their room.

Tifa smiled. "Sweet dreams everyone." She whispered, turning to go back downstairs and clean up the bar. But when she turned around she found Lightning standing there watching her.

"Care to learn a little more about me? Say…over a cup of coffee?" She beamed.

Tifa beamed back "I'd love to." She said simply. "But you're making the coffee."

Lightning laughed, lightly. "After all you've done tonight; I wouldn't have it any other way."

They then spent the whole rest of the night in the bar talking. Day was breaking now as Tifa finished wiping down the bar counter.

Tossing the rag into a bin under the stairs, Tifa headed up to her room. She stopped for a moment in front of the door and smiled. _Well what do you know?_ She thought to herself. _Yuna was right. I'm no longer single._

Tifa's smile widened as she placed her hand on the doorknob, knowing full well who was waiting behind it. She couldn't be any happier. She'd snagged a wonderful catch, a wonderful catch over coffee.

**The End**


End file.
